The Beauty of Love
by black16lily
Summary: When Edward comes back in New Moon Bella and him do not get back together. Instead Bella chooses Jacob. Edward realizes he doesn’t have feeling for Bella anymore. A new girl comes to Forks and catches the attention of Edward. But is she human?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: don't know if this idea is very good. But I had a dream like this so I had to type it out. Tell me if its good. I'm also looking for a BETA for this. Tell me of ur interested. **

**New Love**

I hated being the new girl. I had been the new girl five different times, each time as bad as the first. Whispers, stares always the same. My cousin parked her car in the last available spot in the parking lot. As we stepped out people stopped walking and stared at us. Yep this time is not going to be any different. I tried not to make eye contact so I looked at the ground. We had gotten our schedules the day before so we headed to our first class. I had English and she had science. Charlotte did not like to spend too much time with me so she went her way and I went my way without a word.

Forks was a small town everything was easy to find. Forks High wasn't much different. I found my class easily. A large white number four labelled it. I made my way into the small house like building I hung my jacket on the hook as the boy did in front of me. I made my way to the front of the class to the teacher's desk. While I walked heads turned towards me, the whispers started. Mrs. Scott that's what my schedule had said. She looked nice enough. Middle age with some gray hair beginning to appear. "You must be Scarlett," I smiled and answered yes. She signed the paper in my hand and pointed to a desk to the side of the class.

Someone already sat beside the desk. I gasped as I saw her. She was beautiful. Her skin was pale so much like my own. However, slightly paler almost white in colour. Her hair was short and in spikes unlike my own long wavy black hair. Her face was perfectly angular like my own without a flaw. She was a vampire. I was sure of it. I could not smell her blood but I could smell the venom that ran through her veins. I could hear no heart beat. She tensed as I came closer to her and she could smell me. She looked over at me. Her eyes were onyx. She hadn't hunted in a while.

I didn't know if I should be afraid or not. My aunt and uncle weren't vampires they were human. My cousin was a human as well. I had no experiences with vampires before. I wasn't even a true vampire I was a half vampire.

The girl held out her hand as I sat next to her and smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Alice," she said in a perfect soprano voice.

"Hi. I'm Scarlett," I said taken her hand. It was not how most humans felt to me. It felt closer to my own skin temperature. Maybe cooler. She didn't seem surprised that I did not shiver or react to the contact. I didn't know if I should mention what I am. Or that I knew what she was. My aunt and uncle had told me since as far back as I could remember not to tell anyone what I was. Whether they were like me or not.

But she had to know that I wasn't human. I didn't smell human I didn't look human. To unordinary, too much like her. "So you're from London?" she asked. Her tone innocent enough.

"Yes. But I was born in France."

"Oh. I moved to Forks from Alaska a few years ago. I know what its like to be the new girl," she said. I smiled but I didn't say anything else. I felt uncomfortable.

Mrs. Scott was talking about Shakespeare. I had already read all of his plays so I zoned her out. I didn't know whether I should go home and tell Aunt Valerie or if I should stay for the rest of the day. Maybe I could tell Charlotte. What class did she have next? I tried to remember.

Through my pondering, the bell rang. I still couldn't remember Charlotte's next class so I decided to wait until I got home to tell her. Alice had already left while most of the class was still packing up their things.

"Hey, your Charlotte right?" I jumped up startled by the voice. It was a boy around 5'11. He had pale blonde hair that was styled in a sort of messy look. He was obviously human I could smell him blood.

"Um no actually Charlotte's my cousin. My name Scarlett," I smiled he didn't mean to mistake me with my cousin.

"Oh sorry. My name's Mike. Mike Newton. Do you want me to show you to your next class?"

Like I needed help finding it. "Um sure. I have Government."

He smiled. His washed out blue eyes lit up. "That's my next class." I smiled and swung my bag over my shoulder. Mike was nice. We talked the whole way to building eight. He was easy to talk to. Once inside the building and out of the rain I went to the teacher's desk. His name was Mr. Wilson. He didn't smile when I introduced myself. He just singed the paper and told me to sit wherever there were no assigned seats. Mike pulled out a chair for me next to him. I smiled and sat down. I could feel someone's eyes on me. I turned my head a little and so a short girl with curly hair glaring at me. Jealous girlfriend alert. I smiled to myself. Mike grabbed my attention again. He asked me something about London and my old school. I answered smiling. The morning went by fast. I hadn't seen the vampire again. I made my way to the Cafeteria. At the front of the cafeteria doors Mike was standing ever faithful.

"Hey Scarlett I was wondering if you'd want to eat lunch with me?"

"Um sure Mike. I don't really have anyone else to sit with." We walked over to a table in the middle of the cafeteria almost filled with people. Mike introduced me to his friends. "This is Eric, Ben, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler and Bella." I smiled and said hi. They returned the smiles all except for Jessica and Lauren who glared at me. I ignored them and down next to Mike and the girl I think was called Bella. She smiled at me but didn't say anything else. She was pretty for a human with pale skin and dark brown eyes. But she smelled kind of bad so I shifted closer to Mike. He though I was leaning into him and smiled and moved closer to me.

I saw my sister sitting across the cafeteria with some other kids. She looked up and caught my eye. I looked away. I scanned the rest of the cafeteria. I saw the vampire Alice. She was sitting at a table with another boy. He was obviously a vampire. His hair was untidy and a bronze colour. I could see the muscles in though his thing shirt though he was lanky and not very big. I noticed he was very handsome. He noticed my looking at him so he turned his gaze to me. I looked away. Jessica saw me looking at them. "Their the Cullen's in case you're wondering," she looked over to Bella who suddenly became absorbed in the pizza in front of her. Mike gave Jessica a look that shut her up. I wondered what that was about.

The bell rang and I went to my next class. The day passed quickly and wasn't as bad as I had expected. Though in my Spanish class I sat by the boy vampire I saw at lunch. He didn't talk to me though he did look at me a few times throughout the class. I tried to ignore him. Too bad Spanish was mandatory all through high school here. I already spoke it fluently so stalest I wouldn't have to study for it. I went to Charlotte's car after the last bell. She was already there. I sat down in the passenger side and she drove off without a word to me.

**A/N: so that's the first chapter. Tell me if you like it review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I only got like two reviews but like 5 story alerts and 2 favourites. Please review people it makes me want to write. But thank you to everyone who reviewed and story alert and added this story to their favourite list. It does mean a lot. So here is chapter two. Oh ya I don't own this. I wish. I only own Scarlett and any other Ocs.**

**Oh and sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes still looking for a BETA. **

"Oh Charlotte! How was your first day?" Aunt Valerie greeted Charlotte lovingly and she ignored me like usual.

"Terrible! All's it did was rain. It's so cold here! And boring! I miss London I want to go home!" whined Charlotte. She had the same thing when Uncle Thomas first told us of the move, when the movers came to pack up our stuff, at the airport, when we first came into the new house, and this morning. I was actually surprised that she didn't get her way like always. But Uncle Thomas got a new job in Seattle one that made him even more money then he already had. He wasn't going to give it up no matter how much his daughter whined.

"Um Aunt Valerie?" I asked timidly. I didn't know how to tell her about what I had seen.

"What?" she asked. Upset that I had interrupted her comforting of Charlotte. Charlotte shot me a glare.

"Um today…in school," I started.

"Just spit it out!"

"Um I saw some vampires!"

"What?" Her eyes grew wide with surprise and fear.

"Yes they go to the school."

"Why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you call me earlier? This is terrible! What are we going to do? I need to call Thomas. Where is the phone? Where is it? Loretta!" Aunt Valeria called the maid and started yelling at her.

I looked over at Charlotte. She looked white as a ghost.

Aunt Valerie grabbed the phone and dialled Uncle Thomas's work number. She argued with his secretary for a while then finally got a hold of him. She took the phone to the other room. As If I still couldn't hear. They argued about what to do. Whether they should leave of if they should stay. Uncle Thomas said they would discuss it when he got home. That we weren't in any immediate danger.

Aunt Valeria walked out of the office and back into the main hall where Charlotte and I were still standing. "Scarlett go to your room and don't come out until I call for you." I left without a word. It was better not to argue with Aunt Valeria. I could hear her comforting Charlotte as I walked up the marble staircase.

***

At around six, I heard Uncle Thomas' car pull into the driveway. I few minutes later, I heard him come in and Loretta take his coat. I heard him and Aunt Valeria go into his office. Once he closed the door, even I couldn't hear them. They were in there for an hour. Then finally I knock at my door from Loretta told me that I could go downstairs for dinner. Usually I didn't eat dinner with them preferring to take it in my room. But today they called me downstairs.

I stepped into the high ceiling dining room. With a table meant for twenty people and not just four. I took a seat across from Charlotte and my aunt. To the left of my Uncle Thomas who didn't look me in the eye but I could see his face was a bright red colour.

"Girls we have decided to stay in Forks. I have worked too hard to give up my job now. I dint think we are in any danger. As these Cullen's seem to have lived with humans for quiet some time," that was all he said. I could see that my aunt didn't agree with him. Her face was a light pink colour. She also didn't look my uncle in the eye. Charlotte had pink cheeks it looked as if she had been crying. I could tell they had already told her their decision and she didn't like it.

I was happy. I didn't want to move. I liked forks. It was small and rainy. The Cullen's didn't seem like a threat.

***

The next morning was rainy again. I smiled it was going to be a good day. I put on a deep neck green sweater that matched my eyes. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple. Charlotte was still getting ready so I sat at table waiting for her. She came down twenty minutes later but told Loretta that she was skipping breakfast because of a new diet she was on. I followed her out the door. She didn't talk to me and I didn't talk to her. This is what our relationship had been like our whole life. Ever since, I was born and brought to live here.

We got to the high school five minutes later and we went our separate ways again. Today Mike was waiting outside the English class door for me.

"Hey Scarlett. You look really nice today," he said.

"Um thanks I guess. Not so bad yourself," he laughed.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing I guess. You?"

"Nothing. Hey, I was wondering. If...maybe you want to go to the movies or something with me?" he asked. He looked a little nervous. I was taken by surprise. I didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything and he was somewhat cute.

"Um sure. I'd love to," I smiled. His smile was huge. His eyes lit up.

"So I was thinking Friday night. I'll pick you up at around seven? "

"Sure," I didn't ask whether he needed directions to my house. It was just built and about the biggest house in Forks. My Uncle would never settle for second best. I was sure everyone in Forks would know where it is. Then the bell rang and we had to walk into the class. As I sat next to Alice, I stiffened up a bit.

"So you're going out with Mike Newton?" she asked. She seemed to be amused with the idea.

"Um yes. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked. My tone cold.

"Oh no nothing is wrong with that. I was just asking," her tone still amused. "So how do you like Forks so far?"

"It's not so bad. I kind of like it."

"Really?" she sounded disbelieving.

"Ya I like small towns. And I love the rain, reminds me a little of London," I said.

"Oh," was all she said. I was called on by Mrs. Scott to read from the novel we were reading as a class. So I was distracted until my turn to read was over.

The morning went by fast. Though by lunch everyone seemed to know I was going out with Mike on Friday. The one problem with small schools; news travels fast.

When I got to the table with my slice of pizza that smelled horrible, I sat down. I didn't mid human food. Most of it was really good. But cafeteria food always smelled and tasted bad to me. I had never had human blood before and I knew I never would. Animal blood wasn't so bad but I tried not to hunt unless I had to. However, if I didn't have blood for too long I became weaker. I had hunted weeks before we came to forks so I knew that I would have to hunt soon.

Lauren and Jessica were already sitting at the table I could hear their whispered conversation, "She is such a slut! I mean this is her second day of school and she already manipulated Mike into asking her out," said Jessica.

"Poor Mike," said the nasally voice of Lauren. They stopped whispering as soon as they saw me. I sat at the other side of the table far away from them. Next to the girl Angela. She was nice and I talked to her for a while until Mike came and grabbed my attention.

***

Unlike Alice Edward had yet to talk to me. So I was surprised when he turned towards me in Spanish class and spoke. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," his voice was soft and smooth. "You're Scarlett right?"

I nodded. "Yep that's me." I wondered why he was talking to me. He hadn't said a word to me yesterday.

"So how was your first day?" he asked me. When I looked at him, I noticed that he actually looked interested in my answer.

"Um bearable I guess. Like all first days," I responded.

"So you've been the new girl before?" he asked.

"Um ya. Well because of his work my uncle moves around a lot."

"So you live with your uncle?" he asked.

"Yes my uncle and aunt. My mom and dad died." I cringed as I said it. My parents death was not something I liked talking about or thinking about.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said. He actually looked sorry.

"It was a long time ago," I responded my voice cold again. Sensing that I didn't want to talk he turned around.

At the end of class, I walked out into the rain. He walked up next to me. "So what's your next class?" he asked me.

"Gym," I said.

"Oh," he continued walking with me. I knew he didn't have it with me so I wondered why he was walking this way. "You know my parents died too," I was surprised by this. I barley knew him. I hadn't asked his about it. Why would he tell me?

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know. So who do you live with?"

"Well I guess we're kind of the same. I live with Carlisle and Esme. Esme is my aunt. I don't really remember my parents, Carlisle, and Esme are wonderful to me. And I love my brothers and sisters."

"Alice is your sister right? I didn't know you had any other siblings."

"Well technically we are all adopted. Alice is my adopted sister. I have another brother Emmett. Also Rosalie and Jasper they are twins," he said.

"Wow. And I complain about living with Charlotte." He laughed. I made it to the gym.

"So I'll see you later," I said. I really didn't want him to leave. He was actually really nice.

"Count on it," he said. His had brushed my arm. It felt like I had been shocked. A current spread through my body. I had never felt like that before. When I looked up, he was already gone.

I walked into the Gym and into the change room. Coach Clapp was talking about the rules of Badminton. Then he told us to pick partners and grab a racket and birdie. Most of the girls were already pared up with their friends. Most of the guys were eyeing me. I didn't want that I already had Mike to deal with on Friday. Then I saw the girl who sat with us at lunch. She had the big brown eyes and hair. I walked up to her. "Hey do you want to be partners?"

**Bella's POV**

The new girl Scarlett asked to be my partner. "Um are you sure you want to be my partner? Badminton is not really my thing. Well actually anything that requires and eye coordination really is not my thing," I said. She laughed. Her voice sounded like chimes. It reminded me of Alice. But she couldn't be a vampire. Her eyes were neither gold nor red. They were a dark green colour. It was close to black.

Most of the courts were filled. Only the last court wasn't Jessica and Lauren were standing there. Great I thought.

"Hey guys," said Scarlett. Her voice cheery. "Can we play you?" she asked. They looked like they would rather hit each other over the head repeatedly but they had no choice. They nodded. Jessica had the birdie so she started. It was coming right towards me I tried to hit it bit somehow I managed to hit my self on the head. Lauren and Jessica found it hysterical and were dieing of laughter. I looked over at Scarlett. She wasn't laughing she looked concerned. "Are you okay Bella?" she asked.

"Ya I'm fine," I said. She smiled and grabbed the birdie from the floor. She served it over the net and Lauren hit it back. It came towards me again but Scarlett came in front of me in an instant and hit it back over. The game went on like this for the next hour. By the end of the class miraculously we had won all three gamed. Scarlett gave me an undeserving high five.

"So um do you know Edward Cullen?" her question surprised me. I laughed.

"Well ya I guess. We used to go out," going out didn't really sum up what our relationship was. It was so much more but I guess in the end it didn't really count for much. I was with Jacob now so I couldn't complain.

"Oh," she didn't say anything else.

"Why? Do you like him?" I asked. It wasn't that I was jealous but I knew it wouldn't work out. Edward needed someone his equal another vampire because he would never change anyone.

"Oh no. He sits next to me in Spanish. And we talked a little. He just seems a little odd. Him and his sister Alice," she said. I laughed. Odd was not even close to describing them.

"Ya odd." is said. We left the gym and I headed to my ancient truck. I was going to Jake's house today after school and I didn't want to be late because that would mean even less time with him until he had to leave on patrols.

**Hope you liked it. The next chapter is coming soon. It will probably include Scarlett and Mike's date. Its already like halfway done. So please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: wow I had so many story alerts and favourites for the last chapter. So thank you so much to everyone who favourited me, or story alerted me. I especially want to thank everyone who reviewed. **

**This chapter came out really fast only because I was sick yesterday and had nothing to do while in bed so ya. **

**Still looking for a BETA : )**

**Oh and I don't own this. **

**Chapter three**

Mike picked me up in his car on Friday night. He was right on time seven o'clock. The weather was actually nice for once so I wore a skirt and a thin white halter-top. Even if it did get cooler in the evening I knew I wouldn't cold. But I grabbed a jacket anyways. No need to give my secret away. Charlotte was already out. Surprisingly she made friends with Jessica and Lauren. Well maybe not so surprising.

Loretta opened the door. "Um hi I'm Mike Newton. I'm here to pick up Scarlett," he sounded nervous. I could hear Loretta climbing the stairs to get to my room. I met her at the top of the stairs.

"Miss. Delancy a Mr. Newton is here for you," she said. Loretta had been with our family ever since I was first brought here. I was closer to her then anyone else in my family. Though she didn't know my secret. Only Uncle Thomas, Aunt Valerie and Charlotte know.

"I'm coming Loretta," I answered. I walked down the stairs. As soon as he heard me, Mike turned his head. His eyes got wider as he took in my image. I giggled. It was nice to be noticed.

"You look nice," he said.

"Thanks," I smiled. He walked me to his car. It was kind old. Definitely not my cousins Mercedes. But I guess you aren't going to get Ferrari's in Forks. The drive to Port Angeles was an hour but it went by fast with Mike. He was easy to talk to and could be really funny though I wish he would look at my face more then my body.

The movie was a romantic comedy. It really wasn't that interesting. The same story every time. Mike had his arm around me. His eyes were facing the screen but sometimes he would sneak glances at me. His hand was on the armrest next to me with his palm facing up. I knew what he wanted. So casually, I put my hand on his. He wrapped his fingers around mine. The warmth felt nice I was always cold.

Finally, the movie was over. It was only ten o'clock though the drive back would be forty-five minutes. As long as I was home before Charlotte, I knew I wouldn't be in trouble. When we walked to his car, he had his arm around me. It felt slightly uncomfortable I mean wasn't it just the first date? Though I didn't pull away. We talked the whole ride not stopping; silence felt uncomfortable around him. He in front of the front door of my house. He got out and walked me to the door. The night air was cooler though didn't effect me too much.

"I had a great time Mike thanks for asking me," I said. Mike just smiled. I looked up at him. His eyes were a really nice colour. Blue like the sky. His eyes closed as he moved his face closer to me. I closed my eyes as well when are lips met. His lips moved against mine quickly. They felt warm against my cold frozen lips. His hands made their way to my hips. I moved closer to him. Thank god I had worn heels he was way taller than me. I put my had around his neck. He traced my bottom lip asking for entrance without thinking I let him in. Then I could taste him as our tongues moved together. I realized my mistake. He tasted good. I could taste the blood that flowed through his tongue I could feel its warmth. I could feel it calling towards me. Quickly I withdrew causing Mike to look up.

"Um I have to go Mike bye," I said quickly and disappeared into the house. He stood there bewildered. I wasn't breathing trying not to inhale the smell. I could still smell the blood. It smelt so good and I knew it would taste even better. I had to leave the house. I could smell Loretta in the kitchen and Uncle Thomas in his office. I couldn't hurt them.

So I ran out the back door and into the forest behind my house. I kept running until I was outside of forks. I made it into another forest far way from the people from forks and the highway. I was stupid. I had gone three months without feeding. I knew I would have to go soon but I still put it out of my mind almost putting an innocent boys life in danger. I shook my head trying to keep the tears from falling.

I had to hunt before another innocent human came across my path. I crouched down stealthily. I let my instincts take over me. I smelled a herd of deer. I licked my lips as I ran off in the direction of the smell. I stopped when I was a few feet from them. I crouched lower. They felt me near them and took off. Though their speed was no match for me. I sprang breaking the neck of the large buck. I pressed my lips to its neck and bit down. The buck was already dead so it didn't feel the venom spread. I drank the warm blood it felt so good as it went down my throat. I quickly drained him. I was still thirsty. I went after the herd that ran away. I caught one of the slower deer near the back and drained her. The ache in my throat and the weakness in my body was slowly going. As I went after a third deer I heard a noise coming from the herd that just went behind the cover of trees in front of me. I heard a snapping noise as one of their necks broke.

**Oooo cliffy sort of . lol. This was going to be like way longer but then I decided it was going to be way to long. So I left it here. Though the next chapter might be Edwards POV from the first chapter to now. Anyways enough of my ramblings. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: ok this is from chapter one onwards in Edwards POV. Though it goes by fast because I had to make it fit one chapter. **

**Ok I have to change something. I know that Edward left during his senior year in new moon. But I'm changing it so he came back before September started. So when Scarlett came the new school year had only just started. Like a few weeks into the year. Ok just wanted to clear that up. **

**Oh ya and to clear things up Scarlett is a half vampire. If no one got that. So her mother was human and her father was a vampire. **

**Chapter Four**

**Edwards POV. **

When Bella chose Jacob over me I thought my life would be over. Though it wasn't as bad as when I left her many moths ago because I could still see her everyday in school. I knew she was safe and as much as I hated to admit it the mongrel was good for her. He could give her a more human life then I ever could.

I though that I would never get over Bella. But over the months I realized something. I didn't feel so compelled to Bella. I no longer felt the need to know where she was constantly nor I realized did I really care. It was like the bond that held us together was broken. We no longer had a connection.

I was happy. I was not depressed and lonely like when I left her. Maybe I didn't have that guilt hanging over me like before. This time I knew it was truly over. Maybe because I knew that she wanted it this way or because it just wasn't meant to be. I didn't know.

I knew my family was happy that I was not going to turn into a zombie like the last time. And Esme was happy when I told her that I didn't plan on leaving them.

Life was getting back to before Bella had come to Forks. Though it was just me and Alice now.

Today everything changed. All because of _her_ Scarlett Delancy.

When Alice had first pointed her out in the cafeteria something happened to me. It was like my dead heart beated again. Like it was going to jump out of my chest. In a way it hurt but I I didn't want the pain to leave me. I could not look away from her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her hair like the silky night sky and her eyes like emeralds. She was beautiful and she smelled oh so good. Though it wasn't her blood that smelled good. It was something else entirely. It was just her. Like a flowery smell. Like… I searched for the right flower. Like roses…yes …roses.

When I searched for her thoughts in my head I was surprised that I could not find it. Odd.

Alice though was worried why we couldn't smell her blood. Her first thought when she saw her was _vampire. _Her good looks, grace and pale skin almost screamed vampire. But when we saw her eyes we knew she couldn't be. They were neither an evil red colour or golden like our eyes.

We decided to wait until we got home until we told Carlisle.

Then I was pleasantly surprised when she sat next to me in Spanish. So close to me the flowery smell was stronger. I tried again to search for her thoughts but could not find them. I was a bit angry when I realized that every boy whom she passed would look at her inappropriately and their thoughts matched. Like they thought she was a piece of meat. When I greeted her when she sat down her answer was cold. I realized that she didn't want to talk to me. She had even moved her chair so that it was placed far away from me. It almost seemed that she afraid of me. This saddened me slightly. So I let her be for now.

At home no one knew what she was. They all thought is was strange. Carlisle was curious about her his intellectual curiosity took over him. He had never heard of creature like this. I didn't like that he had called her creature. Like something was wrong about her. Esme said it was probably better to let her be and not to bother her. She was no danger to us.

The next day I came early to try to talk to her. Though when I got there I realized that she was talking to that vile Mike Newton. I was even more angered when I realized that he had asked out and she had agreed. Why would she do that? Did she see that he did not truly like her. I wondered what bothered me so much about it. Was I jealous? No I was only worried. I didn't trust Newton. I was so angry that I didn't bother going to my first classes. I stayed my car listened to Debussy trying to calm myself so I wouldn't kill Newton on his way to class. Then I saw her walking to the cafeteria. She was laughing her voice sounded like chimes. So beautiful so musical. I had to see her. So I left my car and walked into the cafeteria. She was already sitting with her friends. So I sat next to Alice.

I talked to her that day in Spanish. I was so entranced by her voice. It was so beautiful. smooth but soft. I loved hearing about her. It bothered her when I mentioned her family. I didn't like the sadness that came to her eyes when she mentioned her mother and father.

I walked with her to gym. This time I was the one talking. She actually seemed interested in talking to me. Though I could see that she was still wary of me keeping a distance from me. Was this her human instincts? I wondered. Though I didn't know if she was human. It was probably right. I shouldn't be near her. I was dangerous even if it was not her blood I lusted after. I could still hurt her. I didn't want to leave her there. But I knew I had to go. So before she looked up I was gone.

I didn't go to my next class I went back to my car. Playing our conversation over and over in my head. The sound of her voice the emotion shown so clearly in her eyes. Those eyes. I closed my eyes thinking of her eyes.

I opened them when I heard the final bell. Students were piling out of the buildings. I saw her. She walked so gracefully like she was walking on clouds to a red Mercedes on the others ode of the parking lot. She sat in the passenger seat. I looked over to the driving seat. A girl was sitting there. She was in my first two periods. She was Scarlett's cousin I heard the thoughts of the people around them. Her name was Charlotte. The difference between her and Scarlett was obvious. I could smell her blood she was obviously human. Her hair was a beach blonde. It was obviously dyed. Her skin was much darker then Scarlett's but fit perfectly with the rest of the population of forks. Her eyes were a light blue colour not at all Scarlett's brilliant green. She was taller then Scarlett who was only about 5'4. Her nose was upturned upwards and her eyebrows more arched. She was not smiling. She didn't talk to Scarlett who in turn didn't talk to her. I wondered why? What had happened between them?

I was forced to stop thinking about her when Alice climbed into the car and Scarlett left the parking lot. Alice followed my eyes watching her leave.

"You like her," she said. It was a statement not a question.

"She seems like a nice person and I hope to get to know her," I said.

Alice smiled knowingly. "Edward you know what I meant. You really like her. More then a friend," she said.

"I don't know what your talking about Alice," I said. My eyebrows creased. Did I like her? And if I did was that a bad thing? Yes, yes it was. She would never accept me.

"You know what I am talking about. You couldn't take your eyes off her all day. And your future disappeared," her last sentence surprised me.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward she's not human and not a vampire. Like the wolves I can't see her," she said. She frowned. She didn't like being blind. "Anyways since I cant see you I can assume that you'll be spending a lot of time with her."

I thought about that. More time with Scarlett. Her name was as beautiful as her. I sighed. Too bad she was going out with Mike Newton. Maybe I should go follow them? Who knew what could happen.

"Don't even think about it Edward. If she finds you were following her she'll freak out. And she doesn't know that we're vampires so that would blow our secret. Dot worry she'll be safe," Alice said knowingly. I sighed I knew she wouldn't let me out of her site tomorrow.

The next day went as good as yesterday. Scarlett didn't seem as uncomfortable towards me as yesterday. We talked the whole Spanish class and on her way to Gym. This time she talked the whole time. I loved the sound of her voice. It was so beautiful.

But when I had to leave her at the Gym doors I was upset again. I knew she was going out with Newton tonight.

Alice had suggested that we go hunting to take my mind of her. It was probably a good idea. My eyes were almost black.

We left the house at eleven. We wanted to go once the sun had set so there were less people in the forest near our house. Alice had gone hunting recently so we decided not to go too far.

I let my senses take over. The wind picked up the scent of a herd of deer. I could hear them running a mile away. Their hearts were beating rapidly. I wondered why. It seemed they could already sense us. Me Alice and Jasper took off. The wind felt amazing through my hair. I caught up to the herd and snapped one of their necks. Then I smelled her. It was Scarlett. The same rosy smell. I turned around and met her eyes. The emeralds were wide as they took in the scene before them. Alice and Jasper were still feeding. Their lips to necks of the deer. They got to their feet. Fear in their eyes. Blood still dripping from their lips.

I was horrified what did this mean?

**a/n: sorry you still don't know what going to happen but I felt that I had to add this chapter. Next chapter will definitely have them finding out what Scarlett is. I'm not really sure I did Edward justice so it is a bit rushed. But I hope you liked it. Please review either way. They give me inspiration to write. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I didn't get one review last chapter. Why? Was it that bad? Because I got a lot of hits. Please tell me what's wrong with it. I know I have like twenty alerts and favourites just no reviews. I don't really want to continue if no one likes it. I posted this chapter anyway. It really short though. But anyway here it is. R & R. **

**Disclaimer: twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Five**

_I heard a snapping noise as one of their necks broke. .._

I stepped beyond the trees and saw three forms behind me. I recognized two of them. Two of them had their heads bent and their lips pressed to the necks of a deer sucking its blood. The third figure was starting directly into my eyes. A look of shock on his marble face. It was Edward Cullen.

Behind him the other two figures stood up equal looks of fear and shock on their face. One of them the smaller of the two I recognized as Alice Cullen. I didn't know who the other was. He was tall handsome and blonde. He crouched low like he was ready to pounce.

Instinctively I took a step back fear racking my body. I knew their secret. Were they going to kill me now?

Edward took a step closer, "Scarlett," he said. "Don't be afraid."

Don't be afraid? Was this a ploy to put my guard down? Should I run away? They would probably catch me. I was fast but not as fast as a vampire. I took another step back my eyes darting around.

"Please Scarlett. We won't hurt you," this was the voice of Alice Cullen. It was higher then Edwards.

"Please lets just talk," Edwards voice was soothing. I felt a calmer. The feeling overtook me. Everything was okay. Wait what was I thinking? I looked over to the third vampire. He hadn't said anything yet. I focused my mind to him. I could feel emotions. He was doing this. Making me feel calm. It was his power. I tried to block his power but the calm tranquil feeling felt too good. Maybe I should talk to them.

I took a cautious step towards them. The tall vampire crouched lower but Alice skipped towards me. The tall vampire looked alarmed.

"I guess we should reintroduce each other. Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. A vampire. This is my mate Jasper Hale. Also a vampire. And of course this is my brother Edward Cullen. Obviously also a vampire," she smiled widely. Like this was how all introductions were made. Your name then your species.

I smiled timidly. It didn't seem like they were going to hurt me. "Um…well…I'm Scarlett Delancy. And…I'm a half vampire," I said. There was a look of confusion over their faces.

"I'm sorry a half vampire?" said Edward. I nodded.

"I don't understand," said Jasper. Speaking for the first time.

"Well. My father…he…he was a vampire like you are. But my mother she was a human," I said. It hurt to talk about them.

"Is that possible? I didn't know that vampires and humans could reproduce," said Jasper.

"They can. But only male vampires and female humans," I said. I smiled more widely this time. They weren't going to kill me. They were just curious. I could feel Jasper pull off the feeling of calm. But I wasn't scared anymore.

"What about your aunt and uncle?" asked Edward. He wanted to know if they knew what I was. I could read it in his thoughts.

"They know what I am. My father…after I was born he brought me to them. He explained what I am what he was. They took me in," I said. I thought I was giving my aunt and uncle to much credit. They didn't take me in willingly. I couldn't remember that day clearly. I was only a few weeks old. But already my mind was highly developed. My father more or less threatened them. Ever since that day they have been frightened of vampires.

"But they are not vampires?" asked the blonde one.

"No. They are human. My aunt, uncle and my cousin," I said.

"Do you…um well…" Edward couldn't finish his sentence. But I knew what he was going to ask. I could read it in his mind.

"Yes and no. I do drink blood. But not human blood I drink animal blood as it seems you do. Though being only half a vampire I can also survive off human food. Though only for a couple of months. Without blood I become weak. That's what I was doing here. I hadn't hunted for over three months. I am sorry that I hunted here. I didn't know that this was your territory. I should probably leave. I promise to stay off your land," I turned to leave.

"Wait! You don't have to leave," I didn't have to turn around to see who that was. It Edward. Edward Cullen. I would know that voice anywhere. It was forever embedded in my memory. I didn't turn back around.

"I have to go. My family is probably wondering where I am. But don't worry I'll see you on Monday. We do after all have class together," I said. Without waiting for reply I ran off. As I ran thoughts of Edward Cullen ran through my head.

**So… How was it?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Ugly? (don't know if a story can be ugly but whatever.)**

**Please tell me. You don't have to like it to review. I need at least one review to write the next chapter. **

**Still looking for a BETA. Maybe that's why no one's reviewing??**

**r & r**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter isn't that great but whatever it took me a long time to write and I didn't want to write it again. **

**Thanks to **_**Lady-Kiki-Theevilmastermind, shadow lupus, **_**and **_**angel19872006 **_**for story alerting me. **

**And to **_**shadow lupus, angel19872006 **_**and **_**jcgjg **_**for favourting my story. **

**And to **_**jcgjg, Cymantha **_**and **_**angel19872006**_** for reviewing**

Chapter Six

Life was good. That was the only way to explain it. For once in my life I had someone to talk to about what I am. Someone who understood what I am.

Over the weekend I spent time at the Cullen's house. No one flinched when I ran across the room in half a second. No one thought it odd that I could hear them upstairs when they were just whispering. I could be myself here. I never could be myself at my own house.

At first I was hesitant when Alice invited me over. But the Cullen's were so nice. I got along great with Alice and Rose. I especially liked Rose I hadn't had many girlfriends before. Girls usually didn't like me very much Jessica, Lauren and of course my cousin Charlotte are perfect examples of that.

We spent many hours laughing and talking. Esme was really nice. She was so sweet and was even kind enough to make my dinner.

Though they asked me a lot of questions especially Carlisle. None of the Cullen's had ever heard of anything like me. I was happy to answer their questions. But it got hard when it came to things like my parents. Edward realized how uncomfortable I was so he changed the subject.

Jasper asked me a question that surprised me, "That day in the forest when we found out what you were. I could feel my power being pushed back on me. What was that?"

"Well like you, Edward, and Alice have powers so do I," I started. "Its complicated and it took me a while to figure out how it works. My father…" I hesitated at the memory. "I can sense other vampires powers. Then I can block the power from myself though it takes some work and it isn't easy. I can also block a power from being used on someone else but I have to focus their power on myself," I finished.

"I don't understand," said Esme.

I smiled. "Well right now I could stop Edward from reading your mind but then he would only be able to read my mind," Esme nodded understanding.

"Can you do that with my power?" asked Alice.

"Probably," I answered, "but it would take a lot of energy. But I could show you if you want."

"No." said Edward surprising me.

"Yes Edward's right I don't want you to tire," said Alice smiling.

I spent the rest of the day with Rosalie in the garage with her husband Emmett. He made me laugh. I had always wanted a brother specifically an older brother.

***

The weekend went by fast. Mike called me on Sunday night. He didn't mention at all that I acted weirdly. And he asked me out again for Tuesday night. I'll have to be extra careful about hunting.

As much as I like Mike it's Edward who's always on my mind. But he doesn't like me. The whole weekend he barely talked to me. Rose told me he used to go out with Bella Swan. The girl in my gym class. Apparently they were really serious. But she didn't say much else. He must still like her. That's why he's always staring at our lunch table. I thought he was looking at me. But I must have been mistaken.

***

"Hey Scarlett. You look nice today," Mike said kissing me. It was Thursday morning. Our date went good on Tuesday he took me out for dinner. I guess we were officially dating you could say. This caused a lot of angry glares from some of the girls. And by some of the girls I mean Jessica and Lauren. I was surprised and relieved that Charlotte didn't like Mike for if she did then I would be forced to leave him. But she was often looking at the Cullen table. I knew she was frightened of them knowing what they were but that didn't stop her from admiring their beauty. She had better hope that auntie and uncle don't find out because as soon as they find out they'll move us in a second.

Mike and I walked down the hall to first period hand in hand. He was jabbering on about the volley ball team. He was captain and they had an upcoming match. I wasn't paying much attention. I was distracted by my cousin Charlotte across the lawn. She was flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder flirtatiously as she talked to…no…it couldn't be. She was flirting with Edward Cullen! My brat of a cousin! God it made me sick. What was she doing with him.

"Scarlett? Is something the matter?" Mike pulled me from my thoughts. His eyes filled with concern. Why did I care if my cousin was flirting with Edward. I had a great thing going with Mike. Edward Cullen? Who cares about him.

"Nothing. Sorry I guess I just zoned out. So what were you saying?" I gave him one of my best smiles. He smiled back and went back to talking. The morning went by fast. Alice talked most of class. She wanted to make shopping plans. I told her I would think about it.

Mike and I walked to the cafeteria I walked by Edward's table training myself not to look at him. Unfortunately my will power was not so strong. He was sitting with Alice I could see their lips moving fast. Fast so I could see but too fast for other to see or hear. Unfortunately with the chatter of everyone else in the cafeteria I couldn't hear them. I tried to block out everyone else but when Edward noticed me looking he closed his mouth. Alice turned my way smiled and waved. I waved back.

Mike grunted and looked away mumbling under his breath. I could hear it perfectly, "Stupid Cullen's. Girlfriends stealers."

I giggled quietly to myself. I could hear Edward soft chuckles he could obviously read Mike's mind. I kissed Mike on the lips to reassure him. When I pulled back he smiled dazed. I looked at Edward again. He looked angry I wondered why. Alice was also frowning.

After lunch before heading off to his own class he pulled me off to the side. "So um I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance this Friday?"

"Sure Mike I'd love to. Thanks for asking," He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. His lips were warm compared to mine I wondered if he noticed the difference. He didn't pull away either way. His lips continued to move with mine his tongue made its way into my mouth and his hands made their way to my hips. They went down my leg and made their way to the my butt. I started to feel a little uncomfortable. They bell had already rung and we would definitely be late for class.

"Excuse me," a soft melodic voice said. I turned to see Edward Cullen standing behind me.

"Did you need something Cullen?" asked Mike angry at being interrupted he put a hand around my waist protectively.

"Oh I am sorry to interrupt but I was just wondering if Scarlett was going to come to class for you see she is _my _partner for our Spanish project and _we _do need to work on it."

"Oh my god. I am so sorry I forgot Edward. I'll be right along,." I turned back to Mike and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you later Mike. Sorry I have to go."

**So anyways I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Hopefully the next chapter is not too far off. Please review ****J**


End file.
